Hakinnor
Natural: "Good can be shown through the Hakinnor. Their thoughts are always for the greater good, and will fix any problems that arise, with their soothing voice, and soft sounding instrument. Some have believed they died and are ghosts, and only appear because they are always needed, but in fact, they’re not dead, and it’s their hearts that are so light, they literally float on air." Rare: "Living high in the sky is a difficult task for the Hakinnor. Even though it never leaves 10 ft off the ground, it still manages to get scared of being close to the dark sky. They have found a solution though. They realized that if they douse themselves with water, they're glowing selves can create colourful refractions, making the dark sky, less scary." Love: "You can see it in the sky, and yet it doesn't know how to fly, because it doesn't want to make you alone. Take a chance with the Loving Hakinnor, take a leap and trust in it. Can't you see it, you're in the air. As you may know the Season of Love is a curious holiday, one where you can meet the loving Hakinnor. Just not where you were intending. The Seasonal Hakinnor loves love, but can't love if there isn't love in the air. Even though they've never met a Schmoochle they dream of the day where they can meet the masters of Love." Description Natural: The Hakinnor is a white monster with yellow highlights on its shoulders, it has two arms, with two hands, with three fingers, and one thumb. In one hand it holds a small semi-oval wooden harp that has outward curves at the top. The monster connects to a cloud around hip level, and floats a couple inches off the ground. The monster has a glowing gold halo above its head. Rare: The Rare Hakinnor is a rainbow version of the Natural counter part, with a light yellow cloud. Love: The Seasonal Hakinnor is a pink and white version of the Hakinnor. It has a Pink cloud, in the shape of a heart. Pronunciation Ha-kin-nor Song The Hakinnor is a vocal instrumental monster who plays the Kinnor harp, and sometimes sings a few soft choir notes. Breeding The Hakinnor is first bred on Air island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The rare Hakinnor is first bred on Mirror Air island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The seasonal Hakinnor can only be bred on Mind island. Natural/Rare: Pompom + Quibble Seasonal: Zeuron + Hoowah Name Origin Hakinnor is a mix between the words halo, and Kinnor. Halo represents good, and Kinnor is the instrument it plays. Nicknames If you have a nickname go here. Likes Pompom.png Zeuron.png|link=Zeuron Cassodile.png|link=Cassodile Trumplite.png Floofy Nest.png Harpsitree.png * PomPom (Air island) * Zeuron (Mind, Musical Library, Hypnosis) * Sarcasticcat (Unknown) * Cassodile (Good) * Trumplite * Harpsitree * Floofy Nest (Mystery Like) Trivia * Hakinnor backwards is Ronnikah, without the "h" the name means someone who is tolerable and likes to help humanity. * In Hakinnor's description it mentions that they are thought to be dead, but in fact are alive. This is to separating them from angels who are dead. The lack of wings also shows this. * The Hakinnor is the 6th monster to "hover" while muted. ** 1st is Cybop, 2nd is Ghazt, 3rd is Whisp, 4th is Plixie, 5th is Dounno, 7th is Theremind, 8th is Poppette. * Hakinnor is the third Mental monster to get a rare version Nov. 30th, 2019. ** It's also the third single element Mental Monster. * All single element rare Mental Monsters are based on their corresponding Mentalthereals. ** Hakinnor's was Light. * Even though Hakinnor appears on Air island, its seasonal variant doesn't. ** Hakinnor was the first Mental Monster to get a Seasonal variant, Nov. 30th, 2019. ** Both its rare, and Seasonal variants were revealed at the same time. ** It was released with Summer Knowwit, Spooktacle Dounno, Egg Sinbal, and Feast Seecok. Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Instrumentalists Category:Single Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Good Category:MSM Rewind Category:Females Category:White Category:Yellow Category:Strings